


Honeymoon Night

by Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn as a wedding gift for Nat (Saras_Girl) and her lovely Marie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saras_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saras_girl).



> **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
